As electronic devices such as smart phone and tablet Personal Computer (PC) rapidly advance, the electronic device allowing wireless voice call and information exchange becomes necessary for daily life. When the electronic device was first introduced, the electronic device provided the features of portability and wireless communication. As technology has advanced and wireless Internet was introduced, in order to meet users' evolving demands, advanced electronic devices are now provided as multimedia devices supporting functions such as schedule management functionality, game play functionality, remote control functionality, image capturing functionality, and projector functionality. Accordingly, the electronic device providing a plurality of functions has become a necessity in the users' life.
In particular, as the electronic device including a touch screen for inputting and outputting data at the same time have been developed, various user interfaces using the touch screen are provided. For example, most of the electronic devices according to the related art using the touch screen receive characters from a user by displaying a virtual keypad on the touch screen without a physical keypad. More specifically, when an application for inputting the characters is executed and a text input window or a text input menu is selected under user's control, the electronic device displays the virtual keypad allowing the text input.
However, for the text input, the related art needs to select the text input window or the text input menu every time the user wants the text input. As a result, when the user repeatedly exchanges text messages from other user, the user needs to display the virtual keypad by touching the text input window and then input the text using the displayed virtual keypad for every text input.
In this respect, there is a need for a method that simplifies the text input.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.